Cartoon Network Universe: FusionFall
For the first year, the full game required a subscription; free accounts could only access to a portion of the content. It was originally scheduled to be released in fall 2008, but the release date was pushed back to January 14, 2009.The game became free-to-play on April 19, 2010.Cartoon Network Universe: FusionFall is a Massive Multiplayer Online Game developed by Cartoon Network and Grigon Entertainment. FusionFall uses the Unityengine as its client technology basis. About In Fusionfall, the player takes control of a customized avatar. Their character is viewed from a third person perspective, viewing the HUD, and the range of movement consists of walking in any direction and a short-distance jump. The game has large playable environments, with travel facilitated by various warp points. Gameplay primarily focuses on accomplishing missions. The player is provided with various weapons to accomplish this, including ranged and melee weapons. Unlike ordinary role play games, the player does not gain experience in the conventional sense. Instead, they gather a loose analog known as fusion matter (which has multiple purposes) through defeating enemies and completing missions, and upon collecting enough can perform a mission to raise their level, but as of February 16, fusion matter acts more like experience as players can now perform multiple nano missions every four levels. The player is guided in their quest by a specific character, beginning with Dexter's computer, Computress. After leaving the first level, they can choose between four guides: Ben Tennyson, Edd, Mojo Jojo, Dexter. Gameplay The main focus of the game is the completion of missions. Missions are given by various Cartoon Network characters around the game world, who usually cluster around travel hubs. Missions come in three types: Nano missions, Guide missions, and World missions. Nano missions are granted automatically once the player gathers enough fusion matter but now you get the mission from the character fought or gotten. A meter encircling the mini map called the fusion matter meter shows the player's progress in this regard. Guide missions are special tasks done on the behalf of the guide character, typically offering the best equipment available as a reward. World missions are generic tasks which offer lesser rewards, but are far more numerous to compensate. Unlike the first two types of missions, which can only be done one at a time, the player can run four different World missions concurrently. The key to progressing in the game is the collection of Nanos, over 40 miniaturized versions of Cartoon Network characters which serve as allies in combat. The player's level was tied to the number of Nanos they have collected but had changed since before the last updates. Nanos are obtained during Nano missions, in which the player must defeat an evil Fusion doppelganger of a Cartoon Network character. A Nano is granted to the player upon the doppelganger's defeat. Once obtained, players can choose between one of three abilities for the Nano; the chosen ability can be changed later for a fee. Nanos grant a wide range of abilities depending on the specific Nano, ranging from increasing the player's performance (run speed, jump height, etc.) to special attacks (stunning moves, area-effect damage, etc.), as well as a number of player-cooperative abilities in the same vein. Players are limited to carrying three Nanos at a time, which can be switched out at Nano stations. Once activated, Nanos will aid the player until they are put away or tire out, at which point they will vanish in order to regain their strength.New nanos include Mordecai, Rigby, the Sym-Bionic Titan, and as usual, Ben 10 aliens. In terms of difficulty, a solo player can progress in the game without much trouble. Enemies in any given mission will usually be within the player's ability to defeat, though it is possible to be overwhelmed by sheer force of numbers. So long as the player isn't under attack, their health will regenerate fairly quickly, eliminating the need to replenish health between missions. If the player passes out, they are revived at a nearby respawn point, called a "Resurrect 'Em," the only penalty being a moderate drain of the energy of the player's Nanos but some nanos are equipped with a revive power which resurrects them in the place they died but drains all their stamina. While solo play is made possible, players can group together to tackle tougher enemies, sharing the rewards from victory. The game world varies between open and closed arenas. For the most part, missions take place on the surface with the other players. Enemies on the surface respawn quickly and are spread out over large areas, thus making sure that even a large number of players performing the same mission can complete it in a timely fashion without having to wait for their targets to appear. There are also sealed-off areas called Infected Zones that mix elements of platforming with an abundance of dangerous enemies. These areas contain one or more Fusion lairs, the end point of Nano missions and certain regular missions. When entering a Fusion lair, players are transported into an isolated dungeon, preventing others from interfering (grouped players can enter lairs together). Characters (non-playable) Dexter's Laboratory * Dexter * Dee Dee * Mandark * Computress * Major Glory Johnny Bravo * Johnny Bravo The PowerPuff Girls * Blossom * Bubbles * Buttercup * Professor Utonium * Mojo Jojo * Princess Morbucks * Him * Mayor * Ace Ed, Edd n Eddy * Ed * Edd * Eddy * Lee Kanker * May Kanker * Marie Kanker Courage the Cowardly Dog * Courage Samurai Jack * Jack * Scotsman Codename: Kids Next Door * Numbuh One * Numbuh Two * Numbuh Three * Numbuh Four * Numbuh Five * Father * Stickybeard * Toilernator The Grim Adventures of Billy and Mandy * Billy * Mandy * Grim * Hoss Delgado Megas XLR * Coop Foster's Home for Imaginary Friends * Mac * Bloo * Wilt * Eduardo * Coco * Frankie The Life and Times of Juniper Lee * Juniper Lee Johnny Test * Johnny Test * Ducky Chowder * Chowder * Schnitzel * Kimchi * Wisdom tooth * Puckerberries Ben 10: Alien Force * Ben Tennyson * Gwen * Kevin Levin * Tetrax * Hex * Grandpa Max The Marvelous Misadventures of Flapjack * Flapjack The Secret Saturdays * Zak Saturday * Fiskerton * Soloman "Doc" Saturday * Drew Saturday Adventure Time * Finn * Jake * Ice King * Princess Bubblegum * Stanley (watermelon) * The Reaper Generator Rex * Rex Salazar * Agent Six * Bobo Haha * Providence Agents Areas Dexter's Laboratory * Genius Grove The PowerPuff Girls * Pokey Oaks * Townsville Center * Townsville Park * Morbucks Tower * Mojo's Volcano * City Hall Ed, Edd n Eddy * Cul-De-Sac * Park-'n'-Flush Courage the Cowardly Dog * Nowhere Codename: Kids Next Door * Sector V The Grim Adventures of Billy and Mandy * Endsville Foster's Home for Imaginary Friends * Foster's Home for Imaginary Friends The Life and Times of Juniper Lee * Orchid Bay Camp Lazlo * Camp Kidney * Prickly Pines * Acorn Flats * Pimpleback Mountains * Leaky Lake * Mount Blackhead My Gym Partner's a Monkey * Charles Darwin Middle School Beta testing The open beta testing began on November 14, 2008, available to anyone with an account on Cartoon Network's website. It ended on November 16, 2008. A second beta began on December 5, 2008, and ended on December 7, 2008. The third took place during the weekend of December 12, 2008, with a single-day extension on December 19. A final beta test started on December 27, 2008, and ran until January 11, 2009. All characters created before December 22, 2008, including those of the Fusionfall staff, were deleted, but all made on or after December 27, 2008, were carried onto the official release. Subscription When it was first released, FusionFall required a paid subscription for the full game, with a limited portion of the content available to free accounts. Free accounts could only play in the "future" portion of the game, which only allows players to collect four Nanos and create two characters. The full game had a total of 36 Nanos before the new extensions. The game now has a total number of 40 nanos. To create up to four characters, players had to earn all 36 nanos during the beta testing. Players with characters that progressed into the past during the sneak peek or during a previous subscription had their characters locked until a current subscription was purchased. Subscription plans included one-month, three-month, year-long, and family plans. The FusionFall Victory Pack Exclusive was made available for purchase when the game was released. It contained a four-month subscription, as well as a game guide, T-shirt (if bought from GameStop), and exclusive outfits and weapons for the player's character. The Victory Packs were eventually discontinued, having been replaced with one-month and three-month game card available for purchase at target outlets. Though all this paragraph is outdated, we would like you learn about Fusionfall's past, The game was made completely free on April 19, 2010, allowing everything a member could have available for free. Manga A Comic prequel, co-written by Matthew Schwartz and Megas XLR co-creator George Krstic, entitled Fusionfall: Worlds Collide!!, was passed out during Comic Con '07. Due to the overwhelming success of the comic, George is in talks to write a script for a Fusionfall feature based on the comic to accompany the game's launch. The comic used to be available on the official website for public viewing and in PDF format for download. It covers the events leading up to the start of the game. Events Occasionally on certain holidays such as Thanksgiving or Christmas, Fusionfall has a small in-game celebration that usually has a special code for a holiday item, holiday scenery, exclusive items, and missions carried by special guest appearances of future cast members, such as Chowder or V. V Argost. Events for holidays stretch from 2 weeks to several months. Some roll directly from one to the other. Other additions Fusionfall now has are new Chowder, Generator Rex, Ben 10 Ultimate Alien, And Adventure Time missions, npc's, areas. On February 16, 2011, new Nanos appeared. The three new nanos are Rex from Generator Rex, Alien X from Ben 10: Alien Force and Ben 10: Ultimate Alien, and Finn from Adventure Time. Three new nanos came later, Johnny Bravo from the show named after him, Cheese from Foster's Home For Imaginary Friends, and a new, unspecified Nano simply named, "Unstable Nano." May 25, 2011 brought three new nanos, including one that didn't need to be caught if you already owned the Unstable Nano. This nano, although not a Cartoon Network Show or Character Johnny Test from his titular series, would instead have its personality downloaded (for a limited time) into the Unstable Nano. The other two were Flapjack from The Misadventures of Flapjack and Jake from Adventure Time (being the second nano from Adventure Time and completing the set of main character nanos for the show). Johnny and Dukey Test even though they're not Cartoon Network Characters and Johnny Test is not a Cartoon Network Original Series are now by the power plant to go with the upcoming nano. The beginning, where the player arrives in the future, has been replaced with a new set of missions set in a recruit training camp set in the Null Void, where the player gets their first three nanos. Rex then takes the player inside a Providence evo containment center inappropriately named the "Petting Zoo." After getting the Finn, Rex, and Alien X nanos, the player goes to a mountain called Mt. Neverest. There, you graduate from the academy and meet the NPC's in the game that range from being in Sector V to Peach Creek Estates. The player then meets the available guides thanks to Computress. Major Glory then warps you to Rainicorn Bridge. The bridge is actually just Lady Rainicorn in the middle of a portal from there to Sector V. Other than that, the only thing different about the game is the nano. Category:Cartoon Network Games Category:Games Category:Online games Category:Real World Games Category:MMORPG Category:Cartoon Network Crossover Games